1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric can opener used to cut out a can for various canned goods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electric can opener conventionally used in a kitchen is very useful because a can lid can be cut out easily by a drive force of a motor. In cooking in the kichen, it is sometimes necessary to use the squeezed juice of citrus fruits such as a lemon. In this case, a fruit juice squeezer will come in handy when provided. However, the provision of an exclusive-use fruit juice squeezer only for such a purpose requires much cost and is uneconomical. Also, there involves an inconvenience in that an extra space for storing the squeezer when not used is required.